The Half Blood Princess
by Defying Popularity
Summary: Chapter 3 added! Aurora Winchester goes through 4 years of Hogwarts thinking that she was a Mudblood, but a discovers that she is actually a half blood. Throughout school, she wonders why Prof. Snape takes an interest and watches over her. R&R please!
1. Best in Class

The warm July sun shined through the bedroom window of a small window in a flat outside of London, the birds chirping and the glitter along the bedroom walls glistened. The bedroom walls were a light pink with dark purple curtains and the bedsheets were a midnight blue with stars on the comforter. The ceiling was black with a moon in one corner of the ceiling and stars filling the rest of it. A body stirred in the bed, turning onto its back and slowly opening its eyes. It was girl, eleven years old, thin, average height, her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark green eyes and fair skin. She rubbed her eyes, looking around her room, smiling some.

This is Aurora Winchester. A normal eleven year old growing more and more excited as school is quickly approaching. Best in her class and sure to be Valedictorian when she grew older, she dressed and prepared herself for breakfast with her parents. Her family was normal. Her father was a retired military officer and her mother was an accountant at a local bank. Her life was perfect, but on this particular morning, everything would change.

After brushing her hair out and pulling it back with a headband, there was a knock at her door.

"It's open," she said, looking herself over in the mirror.

The door opened and her mother entered. Her mother was tall and thin, with dark brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Aurora didn't look like her mother very much, but very much like her father. However, she did have her mother's fair skin.

"As soon as you're ready, we need you downstairs. You have a visitor."

"A visitor," Aurora asked, looking at her mother curiously. "At nine o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes. He's waiting downstairs."

"It's a he? Don't you think I'm a bit young to start dating," Aurora joked, laughing quietly.

Her mother, however, did not laugh. "Just come down as soon as possible," she said sternly, leaving the room.

_You can't even joke in this house anymore_, she thought, finishing her look over and leaving her room, coming down the stairs.

The stairs led to the living room, which was nicely furnished and modernly decorated. In the living room were her mother, father and an older man that she didn't recongize. Her father was tall and well built, with black hair slicked back and green eyes, but they weren't as green as Aurora's were. The old man stood up from the couch. He was very old, with a long white silvery hair and beard, average height, bright blue eyes and half moon glasses. His attire was quite odd. He was wearing robes, with moons and stars all over and a pointed hat to match, almost as if it was a witch's hat. He smiled softly, but stayed where he was as she made her way into the room.

"Dad," she asked, turning to her father, "what's going on?"

"Maybe," he said softly, rubbing her arms, "you should sit down."

She nodded, sitting down between her parents on the couch as the old man took his seat in the chair again.

"Miss Winchester," the old man spoke looking at Aurora, "my name is Albus Dumbledore."

She looked at her parents, who didn't say anything, leaving Aurora to speak.

"Are you my great grandfather?"

Dumbledore laughed gently, his eyes twinkling some behind his glasses. "I'm afraid not. I'm here to give you this."

He reached into his robes, pulling out a white envelope with a red seal that looked like a sheild. A lion, a raven, a badger and a snake occupied it. She turned the envelope over and it was addressed to her. She turned it back over to the side with the seal, slowly opening it, pulling a letter out from it, unfolding it and reading it aloud.

"'Dear Miss Winchester, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" She looked at Dumbledore, who just smiled. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Winchester."

She shook her head in disbelief, looking at her parents. "Mother? Father?"

Her mother smiled gently, rubbing Aurora's back. "It's going to be all right, Aurora. From what Professor Dumbledore has told us --"

"Professor? He teaches there?"

"Actually," he said, still smiling. "I'm the Headmaster."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to be rude. This is just...a lot to take in."

"It's perfectly all right, Miss Winchester. Hogwarts is a fine school, the best in fact."

"Will I have to leave home?"

"I'm afraid so. You'll be provided a dormitory with whatever House that you are placed in. A list of the supplies you need are enclosed in the envelope."

"Will I be able to come back? At anytime?"

"Holidays will be more than likely. Hogwarts is very nice. We have a hospital, a great hall, ghosts."

Aurora slipped off of the couch and landed with a thud on the floor. "G-ghosts?"

"Oh, yes. The ghosts are very real indeed."

"I don't understand. Why me?"

"Well, Miss Winchester, you were chosen because you are a very special person. You may be ridiculed for what your parents are, but not to worry. The other professors and myself are aware of your talents. We know that you can make things happen when you don't mean to make them happen."

"What do you mean, I'll be ridiculed?"

"Well, in the wizarding world, there are three types of witches and wizards. There are those who are pureblood, which means that the parents of the child are both a witch and a wizard. There are those who are half - blood, which means that a witch or wizard married someone who doesn't have magical gifts. Finally, there are those who are, like you, Muggle born."

"Muggle?"

"It's another term for people who do not pocess magic."

"Well, what's so bad about being Muggle born?"

"Well, to be frank, the pureblood students at Hogwarts believe that Muggle born students shouldn't be there. In fact, there is a very harsh term they use when they come across a Muggle born student."

"And that is?"

"Mudblood."

"It sounds disgusting."

"Well, it means impure or dirty blood."

She stood up from the floor, turning to look at her parents. "What do you think?"

"Aurora, this school could be great for you," her mother said, standing and going to her daughter. "And don't worry about that 'mudblood' thing. We love you no matter what you do."

She smiled, hugging her mother, then turned to her father. "Father?"

He sat there for a moment, then got up, going to her as well. "I'm very proud of you, princess," he said, kissing the top of her head as he hugged her. "And you'll be the best in the class at Hogwarts as well."

She nooded, pulling herself away from her parents, turning back to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I would love to attend Hogwarts."

He nodded, standing. "I look forward to seeing you when you arrive."

And with a loud pop, he was gone.

* * *

Once September the first finally came, Aurora and her mother made their way to King's Cross and onto Platform Nine, looking for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Aurora had all of her supplies and she was very nervous. 

"I told you this was a scam," Aurora mumbled as she pushed her cart with her luggage.

"This isn't a scam, Aurora. We just have to find the archway."

Aurora rolled her eyes as she watched the people move past them.

"Ginny, dear," a woman's voice rang out, "please hurry! We don't want you to miss the train."

Aurora looked around, seeing a family, all with red hair. A mother, a father, four boys, a girl and another boy who didn't look like any of them. He had black hair and blueish green eyes, who looked about twelve years old. The oldest red headed boy looked about sixteen, the middle siblings, two who were twins were thirteen and twelve, and the girl was about Aurora's age.

"Mom," Aurora said, picking up her pace and following them. "We need to follow them."

"Aurora, wait," her mother yelled, chasing after her.

The woman turned around, smiling as she saw Aurora. Aurora stopped dead as the rest of the family turned around, blushing. Aurora's mother caught up with her and the woman smiled.

"First year," the woman asked, looking at Aurora's mother, smiling.

Aurora looked at the rest of the family, shrugging and smiling, waving slightly. The twins waved back and smiled. Aurora could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Yes," Aurora's mother replied, placing her hand on Aurora's shoulder. "I'm Maria Winchester and this is my daughter, Aurora."

"I'm Molly Weasley," the woman replied, "and this is my husband, Arthur, and our children: Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. And this," she said, going over to the dark haired boy, "is Harry Potter."

"It's nice meet you all," Aurora spoke up, smiling some.

"You too, Aurora," Fred and George said in unison.

"I was just wondering," Aurora's mother spoke again as they all began to walk down the platform, "where in the bloody hell is Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Oh, it's just right over there," Mr. Weasley said, pointing to an archway.

"But that's looks like an archway," Aurora said, looking at it.

"Well, let's see...we'll need to go with Ginny to help her find her seat, Ron and Harry can go last, Percy can go first...Aurora, would you mind going with the twins?"

"I don't mind," she said, turning to her mother. "Is it all right if I say goodbye first?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said, going to lecture the twins.

Aurora turned to her mother, scared and nervous, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you and Father alone, Mother."

Aurora's mother smiled, trying not to cry as she knelt down in front of her daughter. "Don't you worry about us, Aurora. You just go and be the best witch that you can be."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can. I know you can."

Aurora nodded, hugging her mother tightly. "I love you. And I promise, I'll write."

"I know you will," her mother said softly, kissing Aurora's forehead, standing, turning on her heel and leaving.

Aurora wiped her eyes, then turned back to the family, seeing that the oldest one was gone.

"Where did Percy go," she asked, looking around.

"He went through," Fred replied, getting on the left side of Aurora.

"Went through to where?"

"To Nine and Three Quarters," George said, getting on the right side of Aurora.

"How do we get through?"

"Go straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten," they said in unison, getting in ready position.

"On the count of three," Fred said, looking at Aurora, flashing her a charming smile. "We all run to the wall. Okay?"

She nodded nervously, holding the handles of the cart tightly.

"Okay. One, two, three."

All three broke out into a run, going through the wall. She stopped once she got through, looking at the train. Next, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through.

"Come on, dear," Mrs. Weasley, placing a hand on Aurora's back. "We'll help you and Ginny find some seats."Aurora nodded, boarding the Hogwarts Express with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"You can sit with me," Ginny said with a gentle smile. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts."

"But aren't you a first year as well?"

Ginny nodded as they found an empty compartment, hugging Mrs. Weasley goodbye, then Mrs. Weasley left, leaving the two girls alone. Ginny sat down on one side and Aurora on the other, running a hand through her hair.

"I know a lot about the school because all of my brothers have attended or are attending Hogwarts."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Well, the oldest boy is Bill. He works at Gringotts."

"The bank?"

"Yeah. I assume you had to go there to get money for your supplies?"

"Well, we didn't really have much of a choice. The only money my mother had with her was Muggle money."

"What's your blood status?"

"Muggle born."

"Oh, well, just a warning: beware of the Syltherin House. It's all pureblood students. They think that they're better than everyone else, but you never know what house you're going to be placed in. It's up to the Sorting Hat."

"They put our names in a hat?"

Ginny giggled, crossing her legs. "No. The Sorting Hat is this magical witch's hat that decides which house that the student who wears it will be in."

"Oh. I'm sorry for all of the questions. I'm still trying to get used to this."

"It's okay. Do you want to know more about my brothers?"

"Sure."

Ginny smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "The second oldest, Charlie, lives in Romania and works with dragons. Percy is one of the Prefects in the Gryfinndor House. Fred and George are the comedians of the family and Ron's a second year and best friends with Harry Potter."

"The boy with you and your family?"

"You don't know the story of Harry Potter, do you?"

"Of course she doesn't, Ginny," Fred said as he opened the compartment's door, entering with George and sitting down beside Aurora as George sat next to their sister.

"What's the story of Harry Potter," Aurora asked, looking at everyone.

"Well," Fred began, leaning back against the seat, "about eleven years ago, Harry's parents, Lily and James, were at home with Harry and they were getting him ready for bed. There was an intruder who came into the house. A wizard so dark that even today, we don't speak his name."

"Harry's parents died protecting him that night," George said, looking around the compartment. "Harry was supposed to die, but something happened and the wizard lost all of his powers and he disappeared."

"Ever since," Ginny said, getting some snacks out of her bag, "Harry has been known to the Wizarding World as The Boy Who Lived because he is the only one known to have survived the Killing Curse."

Aurora looked around, looking at the Weasley siblings.

"What was the Wizard's name," she asked, looking at Fred, but before Fred had a chance to answer, another person came into the room. He was about Harry and Ron's age, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was followed by two boys, both just slightly taller than him, with dark hair and dark eyes.

"His name is Voldemort," the blonde haired boy said, his hands dipping into his pockets, looking around the room, and then at Aurora. "Why are you sitting in here with the Weasley scum? The way that you look, you should be with us."

"Excuse me," Aurora replied, standing up, "but I don't believe I caught your name."

"It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Queen Elizabeth."

The Weasleys snickered at Aurora's sarcastic reply. Malfoy, however, just sneered at her.

"I know who you are," he said, looking her over. "Black hair, thin, dark green eyes. Yeah, I've heard about you. You're Aurora Winchester, one of our newest first years."

Aurora nodded simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, just so you know, Mudbloods never get into Syltherin. And if you do, we'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

"You know what's a living hell?"

"No. What?"

"Staring at your face."

The Weasleys laughed even harder as Malfoy looked at Aurora, sneered and turned on his heel, but before he left, he turned back to her and said the same word again.

"Mudblood."

The compartment door slammed shut as the laughter finally died down. Aurora sat back down by Fred, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, shaking some.

"Hey, I think we're going to have to introduce you to Lee Jordan, our best mate. He'll get a kick out of you burning Malfoy like that."

She didn't reply, looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Fred said softly, placing a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, not looking at him.

"Listen, Aurora," George said as she brought her head up to look at him. "Just because Malfoy calls you a Mudblood doesn't mean that he's better than you. Don't worry; you'll show him and all of those Syltherin freaks."

"And Malfoy's a git," Fred chimed in, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Don't worry about what he says."

She smiled some, nodding, hoping that they would arrive to Hogwarts soon.


	2. The Sorting and the Potions Master

After what seemed like an eternity, the Hogwarts Express slowed down and came to a stop. Everyone got off and looked around at their surroundings. There were trees everywhere and it was dark. Fred pointed our to Aurora a lake in the distance, telling her of mermaids and grindylows that lived within the waters. The water reflected the moon so beautifully that she had not noticed that everyone had began to move.

"Yer don' wanna get lost," a voice said as a large hand clapped onto her shoulder.

Aurora looked up, seeing a very tall and very large man with long hair and a ratted beard.

"W-w-who are you?"

"Ruebus Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys an' Grounds. Yer?"

"Aurora Winchester, first year."

Hagrid nodded, going to the front of the group of all of the first years. Aurora stood with Ginny, then began to walk with her and the others. They all got into come boats and rode across the lake to this castle that was all lit up, the lights reflecting on the water.

"So," Aurora asked as she turned to Ginny, "are there any teachers that I should be worried about?"

"Hmm...I think the only one that everyone worries about is Snape, the Potions Master."

"Is he that bad?"

"Are you kidding? He's the worst. Ron, Harry and Hermione are lucky to even be passing his course. Hermione doesn't have a problem either way. She the smartest person in her year."

Aurora nodded as they got off the boats and walked up to the castle, going inside. They walked up the stairs and to an older woman, but not as old as Dumbledore. She wore a witch's hat and hunter green robes. Hagrid headed into the great hall as she began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. Now, in a few minutes, you will be sorted into your houses and you will join your fellow classmates. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Syltherin. Now, if you would follow me, we shall go into the great hall."

She began to walk and everyone followed her. The doors opened for her and all of the students turned to look at the first years. Aurora smiled, seeing the comforting faces of the twins, who both gave her thumbs up, as if she was going to be in Gryffindor. Her eyes then fell on the Syltherin table, where she recieved glares from Malfoy and his band of cronies."So, which one is Snape," Aurora whispered to Ginny as they made their way to the front of the Hall.

"I'll point him out after the sorting."

Aurora nodded as she watched Professor McGonagall pick up a scroll with names on it. The Sorting Hat sat upon a stool beside McGonagall. As she read off names, she picked up the hat and placed it on the students head and it would shout out the House's name. There was a boy named Colin Creevy was placed into Gryfinndor and a girl named Luna Lovegood was placed in Ravenclaw. The group of first years was dindling down and Aurora was looking amongst the teachers, looking for a possible canidate to be Snape. She saw Dumbledore, who smiled softly at her, then went back to paying attention to the sorting. Her eyes moved down the line of the table, her eyes falling on a teacher with greasy black hair, dark eyes and swallow pale skin. She watched him pull his eyes away from the Sorting Ceremony and looked at Aurora, a look of shock on his face.

"Weasley, Ginny!"

Ginny patted Aurora on the back and it broke her attention off of the teacher. She looked around, seeing that she was the only first year left. She gulped, watching the Sorting Hat being placed on Ginny's head.

"Ah," it spoke as Ginny sat there, confident. "the final Weasley. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered, especially Percy, Fred and George. Ginny gave Aurora a comforting smile as she went to join her brothers and the other first years. Professor McGonagall looked down and Aurora and smiled.

"Winchester, Aurora!"

She took a breath, walking very slowly up to the stool. Dumbledore paid close attention to her, as he and McGonagall hoped that she would be placed in any house other than Syltherin. Aurora's eyes fell onto the teacher again as she sat down, then turned to look out at the other students as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm, this one will be difficult to place. Muggle born, best in class, but not a afraid of a challenge. And she wants to prove herself. I sense something about her. Something...Syltherin like."

The Syltherin Table murmered, along with the other Houses. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, worried. If she was to be placed in Slytherin House, she wouldn't last a week. The teacher that Aurora had made eye contact was worried to. Aurora wondered who he was.

"But..." the Hat continued, "I know that the Syltherins will make her their own personal dueling bag."

The Syltherins chuckled in agreement, wringing their hands together.

"And she won't ever lose."

The Syltherins stopped laughing as the rest of the Houses snickered, watching the Hat and Aurora.

"So the best place to put her would be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief as all of the Gryffindors cheered, especially Fred and George, who made room for her to sit between them. She looked towards the teachers table and Dumbledore smiled. The teacher who had looked at her lifted his goblet and nodded, sipping at it. Aurora nodded back, taking her seat between Fred and George.

As the feast began, Aurora loaded up her plate with food, smiling happily.

"I noticed that Snape took an interest to you," Fred said with his mouth full of food.

Aurora looked at him, then at the teacher, then back at Fred. "That was Snape?"

"Yeah. It was really weird. He wouldn't stop looking at you. It was like he knew you from somewhere."

"Creepy."

"Yeah."

"I don't see how he would know me. I've never seen him before in my life."

"Maybe he knows your parents or something."

"Maybe."

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes and everyone was buzzing around about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Ginny and Aurora had all of the same classes together so they walked around together, going from class to class.

"So, who is this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Aurora asked as they made their way to Potions.

"It's Gilderoy Lockhart, this amazing wizard who did a lot of amazing things. He's so dreamy."

"It sounds like you fancy him, Ginny," Aurora giggled, opening the door to the Potions class.

Ginny giggled as well. "Not as much as my mum. She had every book that he has ever written autographed yesterday when he was in Diagon Alley."

"I would say that's one dedicated fan," Aurora replied, taking her seat in the front of the class, along side Ginny.

Ginny nodded in agreement as the rest of the class began to chat about Lockhart and the other random things about the school. From Peeves the Polterguist to Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, Hogwarts was the buzz of everyone's conversations. Until the door slammed open and shut. The conversations came to an immediate halt as Professor Snape made his way to the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he said, looking around the room at the once excited, now nervous first years. "As such, I don't expect many of you to do well in this class. In Potions, you have to have a talent for it and you have to pay attention."

His eyes fell to the front of the room and onto Aurora, his lip curling. Aurora swallowed some, feeling all of the eyes of the first years fall of her.

"You," Snape said, folding his arms across his chest, looking down at Aurora. "What is your name?"

Aurora looked around, then back up at Snape. "Aurora Winchester, Professor."

"Our newest Muggle Born. Tell me, what was your mother's surname?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Oh, Aurora," Ginny whispered. "Not smart. Not smart at all."

"Hmm..." Snape said, moving away from their table and to his desk. "I would watch your tone if you and Miss Weasley want any extra hints in my classroom. And I expect an answer from you before you leave today."

Aurora rolled her eyes, opening her textbook.

"Oh, and the eyerolling...it's five points from Gyrffindor."

She glared at him, then went back to her textbook. The class seemed to pass by very slowly, as everyone made notes of what kind of ingredients there were and how they originated. Aurora made notes in her textbook, keeping track for future reference, certain measurements and specific instructions, to stir and let boil, stuff like that.

"Come on," Ginny said, grabbing Aurora's arm. "Lunch is being served in the Great Hall. If we don't get there soon, all of the good desserts will be gone."

"Go on ahead. I'll be there soon."

Ginny nodded, leaving Aurora alone with Snape. Aurora glanced up from her textbook, then grabbed a piece of parchment, writing something on it.

"That better be your mother's surname, Miss Winchester."

"Don't worry, Professor, it is. Unless you want me to tell you flat out what it is."

"It's your decision."

She got her wand out and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The paper floated up into the air as Snape watched Aurora guide the paper to the waste basket. He had never seen a flying charm performed so well by a first year, not to mention that they had never even covered that in Charms yet. She lowered her wand and the paper fell into the bin.

"Miss Winchester," Snape said, standing up. "I don't think I've seen a flying charm performed so well. How...?"

"One thing you will learn about me, Professor Snape, is that I work and read ahead most of the time. And that was the first time I performed that charm."

She gathered her books and started for the door.

"Oh, and by the way, my mother's surname is Watts."

Snape's mouth fell open, falling back into his chair after Aurora left the room. He ran a hand through his greasy black hair, sighing heavily. It was Maria's daughter. It was no wonder she looked so familiar. His heart sank a bit. She had married John Winchester and forgot about him. The only woman that he had ever loved aside from Lily Evans. He opened a drawer of his desk, pulling out a photograph that looked about ten or eleven years old, with a younger looking Snape and a woman who resembled Aurora. It was Maria Watts, now Winchester. And for the first time, in the picture, it looked like Snape was happy.


	3. Escaping the Basilisk

The first half of Aurora's first year passed quickly and it was just after the winter holidays. Aurora and Ginny had become really good friends, and she became prank buddies with Fred and George. The school's Muggle born had been under attack since the first month of school and Ginny had been acting strange about the whole thing. Quite frankly, it worried Aurora because she was a Muggle born and feared that she would be attacked next.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Rora," Fred said as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room one night. The twins had begun calling her Rora since she pulled an awesome prank on Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson back on Halloween. "Honestly, there has to be a pattern for the attacks."

"You don't have to be worried because you're pure blood," she replied solemnly, looking around the Common Room. "Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know," George replied, plopping down on the couch. "Don't worry, Rora. She'll be here."

"Hmm...I'm going to go look for her."

"Do you want me to go with you, mate," Fred asked, sitting down beside George.

"No, I'll be okay," she replied, retreating from the common room.

She looked up and down the corridors after the painting had shut, wondering where Ginny could be. She walked down the first flight of stairs, being careful of the sounds of Filch and any other teachers. She looked around once she got to the bottom, thinking that she heard someone or something. It was a girl's voice and it wasn't far from where she was standing. She followed the voice, seeing Ginny near the first floor girl's bathroom. She then saw something very big and very snake like. The slithering sounds echoed through the empty corridor as Ginny looked to Aurora's direction, pointing at her. Aurora gasped as the snake came out of the bathroom and she took off in a dead run. She slid down a banister, not looking back as she landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ow..." she grumbled, not really able to move. She heard the slithering sounds and she tried to get up, wincing.

"Shield your eyes!"

She covered her eyes as the voice shouted, "_LUMOS MAXIMA_!"

A bright light lit up the empty corridor and the slithering noise disappeared. The light dimmed and Aurora uncovered her eyes looking around. A strong hand pulled her up to her feet and soon, she was face to face with Professor Snape.

"What are you doing out of your Common Room this late, Miss Winchester," he demanded, letting her go.

"I was looking for Ginny Weasley, Professor, and I saw her, but she sent this really, really, really big snake after me and I was running from it and --"

"Miss Winchester, you're not making any sense."

"But she is," said a gentle voice, coming down the stairs.

Aurora and Snape looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore gliding down the stairs.

"Headmaster," Snape began, grabbing onto Aurora's arm, which was completely sore and throbbing. "I caught Miss Winchester sliding down the very banister and you have your hand on. She doesn't know the way we do things around her and I believe that a few weeks detention will suffice."

"It would, Severus," Dumbledore replied, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "If she was in your house. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take it from here."

Snape nodded, letting go of Aurora and starting to heading back to his office.

"Oh, and Severus?"

He turned, looking at Dumbledore.

"If you have some in your stock, I need some Vertiserium."

Snape's thin lips curled into a small villainous smile, nodding, going back to his office.

"Look, Professor," Aurora began, looking at Dumbledore as they began to walk. "I was just looking for Ginny and I found her but she wasn't herself and --"

"Let's go to my office," he said, coming to a statue. "Sherbert Lemon."

She watched as the statue began to move up and turn, making itself into a staircase. She followed Dumblebore as he stepped up onto a step. The staircase felt just like an elevator, going up ever so smoothly. Dumbledore opened the door to his study, letting her inside first.

"How's your arm," he asked, closing the door and going to his desk.

"A bit sore, but I'll be okay," she replied, looking around.

He nodded, watching her. "So, what happened?"

"Well, the Weasley twins and I returned from dinner and I had noticed that Ginny wasn't around. We got back to the Common Room and I was worried because she hadn't come back yet. I decided to go look for her and I did find her. She was down by the first floor girls' bathroom, but she wasn't herself. She was speaking an entirely different language. I saw something move. It looked like a very big snake. She turned and pointed to my direction and I just took off. I don't know where she went after I left."

"Hmm...well, I originally went to find you and the Weasley twins had told me that you went to find Miss Weasley, but as I was leaving, she returned and you were no where to be found. You were lucky to have Professor Snape to have found you."

"Hmm, yes, every girl could be so lucky," she said sarcastically. "Sorry, Professor."

"It's all right. Professor Snape is very hard to get along with."

Just as he said that, Professor Snape walked in, carrying a small potion bottle, looking smugly at Aurora.

"Here you are, Headmaster. One bottle of Vertiserum."

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape stood there for a moment, waiting for Dumbledore to offer Aurora some tea until Dumbledore looked up, seeing that Severus was still there.

"That will be all, Severus," he said kindly, nodding.

Snape's lip curled slightly, and then left the room.

"What is that, Professor," Aurora asked, looking at the bottle.

"It's a truth serum. I have to use it on someone later tonight. Now, Percy Wealsey should be waiting for you outside. Go back to your House and get some sleep."

"Yes, Professor," she replied, standing up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Winchester. Oh, and if your arm is still bothering you in the morning, see Madam Pomfrey before breakfast."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight."


End file.
